Johnathan Sterling Lightrunner
Johnathan Sterling Lightrunner, commonly referred to as either J.S. Lightrunner or Johnny Lightrunner is a Cherokee-Irish man born & raised in North Central Arkansas, and is widely known around the world as a man of many talents ranging from chemistry & covert ops, to racing, car customization & auto mechanics. ''First Appearance Relationships 'Rothgar Roharous J.S. Lightrunner considers Roharous the closest thing he has to a younger brother. When he gets into trouble, which happens very often, it's usually Johnny bailing him out when SABER, AMBER, or his other cars aren't around to help him. LEE Not much is known of LEE's involvment in Johnny's life, as LEE vanished at some point before Roharous ever met Johnathan Sterling Lightrunner, but it maybe possible that Johnny might have some knowledge of LEE's past as a race car driver since the 60's, but the situation still remains unclear. DOM Johnny found DOM's base body & chassis: a 1975 Oldsmobile Cutlass SS, in a more respectable junkyard and parts shop in the mountain towns near where he grew up, in the late 1980's, where he purchased the dying animated automobile from Roycefield Junkyard. With his uncle's help, he restored DOM using classic parts where he could, and aftermarket parts where he couldn't, and wrote special computer software and installed a specially-designed computer system to bring him to life over a course of two to four years. Since then, DOM has stayed by Johnny's side through many dangerous situations, through their mutual hardships & the good times until DOM's then apparent demise. Irene Lightrunner She was at one point J.S. Lightrunner's wife until one day, she up and left rather suddenly for reasons unknown. SABER Not much is known about Johnny's relationship with SABER except that she was involved in some of Johnny's troubles that he almost always got into. TERRA Around a month & a half or so after DOM's apparent death, Johnny went for a walk to clear his head & instead of reverting to a drinking habit he developed sometime before, and he bumped into TERRA, a '93 Dodge Viper, in the process. Johnny may prefer "good old-fashioned American muscle" as he put it, but he wasn't fanatical about it. As soon as he found TERRA, he saw great potential in her as a race car and decided to become her operator. They have been together ever since. AMBER Johnny considers AMBER to be something akin to a younger sister at times. BRENDA Johnny finds potential in just about anyone's arms when it comes to relationships, and BRENDA was no exception. Sometime after an incident involving D.Crawn fuel, Johnny discovered for the first time that some humans could indeed live a truly happy life with Auto-Humans if they try hard enough. If he could consider DOM his best friend, then who says he couldn't consider BRENDA the love of his life? Alexander Lightrunner AVIA Lightning McQueen Personality Trivia' *''As of 2017, Johnny Lightrunner was the newest installment to the Roharous & LEE Universe, after being introduced by Firewind Starblade in early to mid 2016... Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters